A Year Ago Today
by Kylie3
Summary: What happens when Linda's life takes an unexpected turn


A Year Ago Today  
By: Nicole  
  
It has been a year now since my wife's death. Vince thought this as he looked out  
the limo window. She was taken from me by cancer. It all started when she came  
home one day with a bad headache. We didn't know what it was, we just thought  
it was a bad migraine. The bad headache lasted for several days, finally she deiced  
to go see what was wrong. She went to the doctors and found out she had a brain  
tumor. The doctor also told her she only had 6 months to live. I didn't go with her  
to the doctors because I had to go to Titan. I remember her face when she walked  
though the door. I will never forget her face for as long as I live. She walked  
towards me with such unhappiness in her eyes. She gave me a weak smile and  
said "Vince, there is something I have to tell you". I looked at her I knew the  
doctors trip was not good. "What is it honey?" Linda started to get tears in her  
eyes "well the doctor told me I have a brain tumor, that I only have 6 months to  
live". With that Linda started to sob loudly. Vince took her in his arms and tried  
to comfort her. Did he hear right was his wife going to die? He couldn't believe  
what she had just said. Vince looked at Linda and said "Linda shouldn't we get a  
second opinion?" She looked at him she started to get hope. Maybe this first  
doctor was wrong. "I will call the doctor tomorrow and see where I can get a  
second opinion". The next day came and Linda called the doctor. The first doctor  
told Linda about a good doctor that he knew. The doctor give her the number and  
she deiced to call. They were able to fit her in that day because someone had  
canceled. The second doctor again scanned her head and found the same results.   
Vince and Linda were both in shock. They couldn't believe it the first doctor was  
right. Vince deiced he would try to make the best of this. He would spend the  
next 6 months with Linda. He would take her where ever she wanted to go. He  
deiced to travel all the places they never got to go. Vince knew that Linda always  
wanted to go to Iceland. Vince deiced he would ask her to go, if she said yes he  
could make all the plans. That night Linda came home looking really tired. She  
had a very long day and just wanted to sleep. That changed though when she saw  
Vince. For the first time all day she put a smile on her face. "Hi Vince" Vince  
looked at his wife and put a big smile on his face. "Hi Lin, how are you". Linda  
loved when Vince would call her Lin. He had been calling her that ever since she  
could remember. "OK, it was just a really long day". Vince could see something  
was wrong. "Is something bothering you?" Linda looked at him and said "Yes  
something is wrong". "Maybe that I'm going to die in 6 months". Vince looked at  
his wife, her words seem so cold. Vince had never seen his wife acted like this.   
"Linda we have to try and make the best of this". "Linda what about what I'm  
feeling, I'm going to lose the woman that I love". Linda left so guilty about what  
she had said. She must have sounded so selfish. "Oh Vince I'm sorry, I didn't  
mean to scream at you". Linda begin to burst into tears. Vince pulled Linda in to  
his arms, he hugged her ever so tightly. He whispered into her ear "it's OK Linda  
everything is going to be OK". He rocked her back and forth and repeated those  
words. She finally stopped her crying. When she stopped crying she looked up at  
Vince and she heard him say something again. "Linda, why don't we go to  
Iceland for a week". When Linda heard that she put a big smile on her face.   
"Vince, that's a great idea". Vince had forgot all about it, they never told the  
children. "Linda we never told Shane and Stephanie". Linda hadn't forgot about  
telling the children. She just didn't want to tell them. Linda couldn't face the  
unhappiness and sadness that the kids would show. "Yes Vince I know it's just I  
can bear to tell them". Vince knew it was tough for Linda to tell the kids. "Why  
don't we call them over for dinner tomorrow?" Linda looked at Vince and  
nodded. "So Linda what do you want to when we are in Iceland?" Linda looked  
up at Vince and said "I dunno". Linda again was becoming really tired. She  
didn't know why she felt so tired. "Vince, I'm going to bed, I'm really tired".   
Vince looked at Linda she did look awfully pale. She went up to their bedroom  
and put her pajamas on. Within 10 minutes of her changing, Vince was checking  
on her. "Are you OK Lin, you look really pale?" "Yes, I'm just really tired".   
"OK well good night Linda, I love you". Linda smiled and said "I love you too".   
Vince kissed her on her cheek and left. Linda's head was really starting to throb.   
Again there was that really tired feeling. All of a sudden she felt herself go to  
sleep. She then without knowing it took her last breath. She died peaceful in her  
sleep. Vince had no idea of what was going on. He was downstairs watching  
some TV. He went up to the bed and noticed Linda was not breathing. He ran to  
the phone and dialed 911. They of course said she was dead. They deiced to  
investigate her death because she did have 6 months to live. The doctors found  
out that the tumor was bigger than what they thought. The tumor was so big that  
she had maybe 3 days to live instead of 6 months. Vince again looks out the  
window and a silent tear rolls down his cheek.  
  
The End   
Please Review :) 


End file.
